Phil Coulson
Agent Phil Coulson was an espionage agent working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Coulson was an original creation who is not based on a character in the Marvel Comics universe, though a version of him has subsequently appeared in the mainstream Marvel continuity in 2012. First introduced in Iron Man and returning in Iron Man 2, Thor and ''The ''Avengers, Coulson is portrayed by Clark Gregg. Iron Man As an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Coulson attempted to set up meetings with Tony Stark regarding his abduction and subsequent "rescue" in Afghanistan, but Stark refused, instead Coulson received information from Pepper Potts about Obadiah Stane's involvement in Tony's kidnapping and attempted homicide. Coulson and four other agents tried to arrest Stane, but their efforts were thwarted by the Iron Monger Armor. Coulson later derived a cover story for Stark, one which Stark refused to use Iron Man 2 Nick Fury put Agent Coulson in charge of guarding Stark, making sure he didn't leave his house. Later, Coulson went down to Stark's workshop and found a prototype of Captain America 's shield in Howard Stark's casket, Stark took the shield and used it to balance the machine he was building. Coulson was assigned to a different mission so bid farewell to Stark. He then headed to New Mexico where S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents were searching for something, he contacted Fury and told him "we have found it", "it" being Thor 's hammer Mjolnir. Thor Upon arriving in the deserts of New Mexico, Agent Coulson along with a unit of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents set up a perimeter and a base of operations around the crater site containing Mjolnir. Coulson then gathered all of Jane Foster and her scientific team's research that was related to the hammer. When Thor attempted to reclaim Mjolnir by infiltrating the base and managed to single-handedly take out a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with various fighting styles. Coulson observed from a distance before asking Clint Barton to prepare to take action if necessary. After Thor failed to remove Mjolnir, Coulson interrogated him about his identity and training, believing him to be a warrior of some type despite Thor refusing to answer his questions. Thor's interrogation was interrupted when Erik Selvig appeared and informed Coulson that Thor is actually Donald Blake a member of his scientific staff. An agent confirmed it by running a background check in the computer database and turns up a falsified document created by Jane of Thor assuming the identity of Dr. Donald Blake. Coulson went along with the charade but assigned agents to follow them believing they knew more than they were letting on. When an agent discovered the coordinates of another potential crater site that appeared to having an exact signature match to Mjolnir, Agent Coulson and a unit of agents went to investigate and find The Destroyer armor. One agent asked Coulson if the armor belonged to Tony Stark. Coulson replied that Stark doesn't tell him anything; he tried to address the armor but it attacked them. Coulson managed to survive the attack from The Destroyer and watched as Thor regained his powers. Coulson confronted Thor who offered his services in protecting Earth under the sole condition that Coulson returned all of Jane's research and equipment. Coulson agreed to Thor's terms and requested that they be debriefed before Thor flew upwards with Jane in his arms. Thor: The Dark World Prelude #1 When Loki arrived on Earth, Coulson told a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to contact Jane Foster and send her to Norway to keep her safe. The Avengers When a threat to the world required the formation of a team of Super Heroes to defeat it, Coulson took on the task of assembling Nick Fury's Avengers as just another day at the office. He managed to convince Tony Stark to join the team, with the help of Pepper Potts, whom he befriended during his assignment to Stark. Back on the Helicarrier, Coulson was more than happy to meet his all-time hero, Captain America, who had joined the Avengers Initiative on Fury's invitation. Coulson asked Rogers to sign some vintage collectible sticker cards he'd gathered in around two years, stressing the fact that Rogers had always been a model for him. After the team's first mission, Coulson told Fury that the team was not prepared to face the common menace, and that they needed to be motivated some way. Stark managed to capture Loki Laufeyson and bring him to the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, when a brainwashed Clint Barton attacked and Loki was able to break free. Coulson reached Loki's prison, only to find the villain out of his cage, and Thor trapped in his place. The agent threatened Loki with a weapon, Coulson's Revenge, created from The Destroyer's body, but the Asgardian teleported and stabbed him through his back by using his staff. Laying on the floor, Coulson was powerless to prevent Thor's expulsion from the Helicarrier, but managed to land a blow on Loki with the Revenge. Later, when the battle was over and lost, Fury reached Coulson just in time to hear his last words. As he died, Phil suggested Fury used his death to motivate the Avengers into working together as a team. Coulson's death had a large effect on the team who became saddened or enraged in some way but Phil's death would be the final motivator for the Avengers founding. Later Tony Stark acknowlages his friendship with Phil while confronting Loki stating that one person he pissed off "His name was Phil". Relationships *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Ally and Heroic idol *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Ally and friend. *James Rhodes/War Machine - Ally *Virginia Potts - Ally and friend *Nick Fury - S.H.I.E.L.D. Director *Black Widow - S.H.I.E.L.D. Ally and subordinate *Thor - Ally *Hawkeye - S.H.I.E.L.D. subordinate *Maria Hill - S.H.I.E.L.D. Ally *Jasper Sitwell - S.H.I.E.L.D. Ally *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Ally *Erik Selvig - Acquaintance who picked Thor up from Coulson's base, Coulson presumably recommended Selvig meet with Nick Fury to discuss the Cosmic Cube. Apperances/Portrayed By *Iron Man - Clark Gregg *Iron Man 2 - Clark Gregg *Thor - Clark Gregg *Thor: The Dark World Prelude #1 *The Avengers - Clark Gregg *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Clark Gregg